Je ferai tout pour toi
by Dream's steam
Summary: Dean est fou. Castiel est là, ou peut-être pas. Venez faire un tour dans la tête de l'aîné des Winchester, dans un monde où les anges n'existent pas, un monde sombre comme le plus profond des océans. (fan art de Tsuminoaru)
1. Chapter 1

Je ferai tout pour toi

Et je me débats je cours sans savoir où je vais. Ils me regardent et personne ne comprend.

Car c'est ça être fou. Un fou c'est quelqu'un que l'humanité ne comprend pas. En serait-il moins humain ? Qui peut le savoir si personne ne le comprend ?

Tout est noir et si clair à la fois, seuls tes yeux bleus me poursuivent partout où je vais.

Partout où j'ai été, partout où je serais, ils sont là.

Yeux bleu océan, sombres comme le monde dans lequel je me noie.

J'agonise et la seule dose d'oxygène que je puisse prendre est ton souffle. Alors tu me le laisses. Tu ne parles jamais. Tu me regardes, m'embrasses, et disparais.

Pourtant tu es toujours là, je le sens, ta présence m'entoure dans une vaine tentative de me consoler.

Ils disent que j'hallucine, que tu n'existes pas. Ils m'emmènent dans ce bâtiment qui sens l'hôpital et m'enferment dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre quand je crie et supplie pour avoir de l'aide, pour que quelqu'un m'aide à sortir, pour que tu m'aide à sortir, car tu le peux, pas vrai ?

Dans cette prison des incompris je ne vois comme barreaux que ceux de mon esprit. Je ne fais qu'imaginer tout ça ! Je peux sortir si j'y crois !

Pourquoi veut-on me faire avaler ces étranges petits objets colorés ? Médicaments ? Mais je ne suis pas malade. On ne me comprend simplement pas. On ne me croit pas non plus, quand je dis que Castiel ne veut plus venir me voir depuis que je suis ici, et que c'est pour ça qu'ils doivent me laisser sortir.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois quelqu'un de grand, avec des cheveux longs et un regard de chiot triste…

« Ton frère », me souffles-tu, chère voix de mon bien-aimé.

Mon frère ? J'ai un frère ? J'avais oublié, ou bien cet homme est un imposteur ? Aucune idée. Je m'en fiche.

Il a l'air si triste, je veux qu'il parte.

Je veux sortir.

J'étais tellement bien avec toi mon Castiel, dehors. Ici je meurs, je suis déjà mort.

Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me faire sortir ? Je t'entends, tu n'es sûrement pas loin.

Un jour tu m'as dit que tu étais un ange du seigneur et que tu m'avais sauvé de l'enfer, alors pourquoi, dans cet enfer blanc, tu ne viens pas ?

Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Je suis perdu. Je m'étouffe. Je ne peux plus respirer sans tes lèvres.

Je ne peux plus voir sans tes océans.

Je ne peux plus sentir sans la sensation de tes mains douces caressant ma peau.

Tiens, c'est étrange, il y a du sang par terre. L'infirmière s'est endormie en plus ! Quelle feignante ! J'espère qu'elle nettoiera vite tout ce bazar quand elle se réveillera.

Sa tête est tournée dans un drôle d'angle, je me demande si elle est confortable comme ça. Bah. Je m'en fou.

Je dois aller te voir Castiel, tu m'appelles.

Je monte les escaliers.

Je croise un médecin. Il me regarde bizarrement. Alors je lui dis que je ne suis pas malade, que je n'ai pas besoin de soin ou de diagnostic, et je le remercie.

Il m'attrape le bras, alors, vu que je suis vraiment pressé, je lui enfonce mon couteau dans la poitrine.

Tiens, j'avais un couteau à la main ? Qu'est-ce que je suis distrait !

Tu es pressé. Peut-être que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps.

J'arrive mon ange !

Je sors sur le toit du bâtiment, et tu es là.

Tu me souris. Je m'élance vers toi et t'embrasse. Mais tu me repousse, et d'un coup je vois la peur sur ton visage, la terreur et la détresse dans tes yeux.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Je me tourne vers le point que tu fixes par-dessus mon épaule.

Oh.

C'est celui que tu dis être mon frère. Je dois le tuer pour te protéger.

Regarde-moi Castiel ! Tu as vu comme je suis un bon petit ami ? Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Il est mort. Je l'ai tué pour toi, mon ange. Pour notre amour, pour que nous vivions paisiblement pour toujours. Je suis désolé, j'ai les mains un peu collantes, c'est étrange que je n'aie pas encore taché ton trench-coat.

Es-tu réel ? Non, ne répond pas. Je m'en fiche. Réel ou non, c'est toi que j'aime.

Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu n'aimes que les anges ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux en être un moi aussi.

Regarde-moi Castiel, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je vais voler ! Je vais te montrer que je vole ! Et puis si je n'y arrive pas, tu me rattraperas, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que tu me rattraperas ! Tu m'aimes ! Et je t'aime aussi !

Voilà ! Je saute ! Je vole !

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pour ceux/celles qui n'auraient pas vraiment compris (ce que je comprend parfaitement puisque c'est volontairement confus ce que j'ai écrit, cet OS se déroule dans un monde alternatif où les anges (ou le surnaturel tout simplement) n'existent pas, et Dean hallucine suite à un choc. Celui que vous voulez, de la mort de son père à celle de sa mère, en passant par une attaque de chiens bien flippants :D**

 **Je me suis mise dans sa tête jusqu'à sa mort. Peut-on appeler ça un suicide s'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ? Je suis désolée qu'il ait tué Sammy, mais ne me tuez pas hein ! Il y aura peut-être un bonus qui serait un rapport sur le patient Dean Winchester, mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit.**

 **Une dernière chose, le titre était à la base "Ils ne me comprennent pas" mais après réflexion j'ai trouvé qu'il n'allait pas, et que mentionner Castiel dans le titre était plus adapté ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Rapport du médecin Carver Edlund sur la mort du patient Dean Winchester :

Cause de la mort : Suicide.

Avant de se suicider, Dean Winchester a égorgé une infirmière et poignardé un médecin. Son frère qui était alors en visite l'a poursuivi jusqu'au toit, et s'est fait tuer à son tour. Le patient recrachait tous ses médicaments depuis une semaine et ses hallucinations étaient revenues. Des témoins ont rapporté qu'avant de sauter le patient était en plein délire et souriait comme un bienheureux.

Le patient souffrait de troubles psychologiques graves et dangereux pour lui et son entourage suite à un choc émotionnel important : la mort de son père. Il souffre d'amnésie due à un coup à la tête lors de l'accident de voiture qui a tué son père. Il ne se souvenait donc plus de qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit, mais ne s'en inquiétait guère. Il a semblé aux nombreux psychologues que son frère lui a fait consulter que le patient hallucinait. Il parlait à un certain Castiel. Il faisait parfois des crises de colère, demandant aux gens se trouvant près de lui : « Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à le voir ? » ou encore : « Il vous parle ! Répondez-lui ! Entendez-le ! IL EXISTE ! »  
Ces crises ne pouvaient être calmées que par l'injection d'un fort calmant. Le patient avait des moments de dépression grave, ou il pleurait, appelait, désespérait. Cela concorde avec la prise des médicaments l'empêchant d'halluciner.

Le corps sera enterré à Lawrence, Kansas.


End file.
